New Life The UnPlanned Way
by Choyce97
Summary: Rose lives from the sinking of the Titanic. When she is brought aboard the Carpathia she is met by Cal.  As the story gets more complete it will make more sense


_**This is my first story I have made on the site! It will have plenty of twists and turns involved. I hope to update it when I can! Please review the story so I can get better and make the story better!**_

_**~ Chris C.**_

She made a promise. She had to keep that promise. If it meant letting Jack's body drown and never recover then she would do it. Rose was weak and her tears stuck to her face as they froze. Her hair was a mangled frozen mess. Her energy is low and any more time in the water she would die as well. Pulling on his hands they wouldn't release. They were frozen together! She breathed on them a few times before they broke apart. The sound of the hands separating was like bones cracking. She looked at him one last time

Rose: "I'll never let go I promise "

Rose let her hands slip from Jacks hands and he slipped below the surface. With each few inches he would fade away more and more. Then she could no longer see him. She slowly rolled off the door and into the water. She swam over to a officer with a whistle in his mouth. She blew and blew even when she was being found. The officers threw the whistle back into the ocean. She never saw what happened but it probably slipped into the ocean. She could picture the whistle falling into Jack's lifeless hand on the ocean floor. The officers bundled her up with all the blankets she could find. Aboard the lifeboat where a couple. Both oriental and huddling together. She stared for the longest time at them. They reminded her of Jack and herself. That should be them in the lifeboat now.

She awoke in the lifeboat with a large shadow looming over her. It was the Carpathia at last aiding survivors. Above her she could hear cries and sobs. People from above looked down on her and pitied her. She never ever felt that way. Jack probably had before when living alone on the streets. She was helped up the latter onto the ship. Blankets from all over were thrown on her. A steward gave her some hot tea having to open her hands and force it in. She sat down among the steerage hoping to find a friend of Jack's.

Steward: "Sir, I don't think you'll find any of your kind here! Would you like something though?"

Rose knew someone rich and important was walking down to the steps to her area. That someone would have to be her fiance Cal. It wouldn't be her mother because her mother isn't a sir!

Cal: "Rose! I've been worried! Your mother is looking everywhere!"

Rose slightly turned around to see Cal talking to a girl that looked like her. However it wasn't her. Cal meet Rose's glare and came running over! She didn't like him much because he tried to kill her and Jack last night.

Cal: "Rose! Im glad your safe! Ohhh lets go back to the cabin to calm your mother!"

Rose: "You want me back the way after you treated me on the Titanic? You shot at me and pushed me around! Jack was the opposite of you. He cared for people and was a true gentleman."

Cal: "Well you weren't the best at treating your fiance either... Running around being a whore to a gutter rat isn't what I planned."

Rose: "Jack was never a gutter rat and me a whore! He was more of a man then you ever were! You had people do everything for you."

Cal and Rose stand quietly in there cabin. Cal looks like he was when he slapped Rose on the Titanic. Cal is having trouble making comebacks and excuses, because he knows that Jack was or could have been somewhat better then him.

Rose: "Wheres Lovejoy?"

Cal: "At this moment I have no clue. His body or himself hasn't been found and the survivor list is a mess!"

Rose: "He's dead Cal... Jack killed him... You sent him to get the necklace with your gun. If you wanted it you should have done it yourself! Another good example of how you have people do things for you."

Cal: "Jack killed him?" (Starts chuckling) "Hahahaha"

Rose: "What's so funny about Lovjoy's death?"

Cal: "He always said that he was a ex-police officer! If Jack did kill him then I would have had him be my protection That is if he never liked you of course " He then took ahold of Rose loosely shaking her."

Cal: "You look at me when I'm ta-"

Cal was interrupted by Rose's mother Ruth Dewitt Bukater. Cal and Rose looked each other in the eyes. Rose was trying not to meet his gaze but it was hard not to.

Ruth: "Cal have you found her? Any news? Oh I hope you have "

Cal: "Well your sta-"

Ruth: "Is Jack dead? I hope he is Good kid but you can't steal someones fiance like th-"

Cal was getting annoyed by his fiances mother interrupting him. He interrupted her so he could finish his sentence.

Cal: "Ruth your standing right in front of your daughter! If you let me finish my sentence you would have seen that."

Ruth looked shocked that Cal interrupted her. Like Cal even cared anyways about her feelings. Ruth was also shocked at Rose's appearance. She was moist and wrapped in blankets. Her hair was frozen in some spots and she was pale.

Ruth: ROSE! Ohh Rose! You look awful! Like you just came from third class

Cal: "Thank the gutter rat for that! She had your daughter flo-"

Ruth: "Never mind that now!"

Rose and her mother embraced. Well more of her mother embracing her. She was still numb from the cold water and just wanted to die. A life without Jack would be un-bearable. How could she not live life without her first true love? Why couldn't she and Jack have died together? Give the wooden door to someone else in need Why didn't Jack figure out that Cal would use endless resources to find her?

Ruth: "You look horrible! You don't look first class at all! Where have you been all this time? I hope you reached a lifeboat in time! When you left Molly and I we thought you were going to die "

Rose: "Actually mother I ne-"

Ruth: "Shh.. Shh.. Lets bring you back to our cabin. Cal can you fetch for a steward to bring us some soup? Oh and Cal see if he or she wants to be hired!"

Rose: "Wait mother where's Trudy?"

Ruth: "Well I saw her in the Grand Staircase when I asked her to make some Tea. Probably about a few minutes before they started loading the boats! Were doing all we can to find her on the Name List or her body if she unfortunately didn't make it. Now lets get you to our cabin! You can rest and get warm. Later you can tell us what happened after you left us "


End file.
